HP Freezer: Prior to every hpf run the instrument is subjected to a pretest to ensure that pressure maintenance, cooling time, and temperature maintenance meet the specifications required for an optimum freeze. Two major services. FS UNIT: Brief freezing programs are run periodically to ensure that the unit is functioning at the correct temperature and time prior to running a lengthy program required for a freeze substitution run.